This invention relates to a tablet feeder for filling honeycomb-like cells arranged in longitudinal rows in a belt moving forward continuously.
For tablet packaging, containers are commonly employed which are known as "blisters" and comprise essentially a rigid support, generally in the form of a belt of a thermoplastic material, wherein there are formed by deformation under heat application a certain number of cells arranged in parallel rows, suitable to accomodate tablets, and whereto a thin covering metal foil web is affixed which can be ruptured at each single cell to remove the related tablet. That type of "blister" is also employed to contain capsules of the type comprising an enclosure which is closed by a cover, in particular to contain antibiotics. To arrange the tablets onto the support, feeders are currently provided which comprise a container having two opposite flattened slots at the bottom for the cell belt to enter and exit therethrough; randomly arranged tablets are loaded into the container such as to be arranged onto the belt and into the cells, at the container outlet the belt being clipped by the edge of the outlet slot such as to arrange the tablets in the cells and remove the excess tablets.
The above described type of feeders are not without shortcomings, notably when employed in the packaging of tablets which tend to crumble, forming fragments, dust or the like; in this case, in fact, it happens that some of the blister cells enclose chips and damaged tablets which prevent the tablets from dropping out correctly; furthermore, dust collected at those areas of the web or belt which are intended to be attached or bonded to the foil-like covering material, thereby the latter does not adhere to the belt or web correctly.